Crazy in Love
"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z ''(covered by Studio Musicians in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and'' Just Dance Wii. Dancer 'Original' The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels and sunglasses. 'Remake' She looks more realistic, her hair is blue and long, her belt is now pink and her dress is in a darker shade of blue. Crazyinlove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It resembles a catwalk that a model would walk down. In the beginning of the song she struts her stuff down the catwalk before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are packs of small circular lights on the wall and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Make a big circle with your right arm. Crazy In Love GM1.PNG|All Gold Moves CrazyInLoveAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves (NOW) CIL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy in Love ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby One More Time * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Crazy in Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeate * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *The coach appears in the background of ''D.A.N.C.E. with longer hair, blue skin and without clothes' color. * The song had a different color scheme and longer hair before; you can find more information here. **The Beta hair style is used in the Just Dance Now remake. *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z; it is followed by Umbrella. **However, his part is covered in this song, but not in Umbrella. * The catwalk appeared was taken from the actual music video for the song. * This is the first song by Beyoncé in the series; however this is unofficial because the song is covered. It is followed by Beautiful Liar, a song which was also covered. * The green lines representing hand movements in the final version of the dance may have come from the beta dancer, which had a green glove. This (the lines) was not changed despite the fact that the final dancer's glove was changed to orange. **It has been fixed in the Wii version of Greatest Hits. * The caption "Just Say NO!" shares the same name as a Barbra Streisand caption. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress inspired from this song for the video game Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''called Crazy Dress. *The preview gameplay shows an incorrect pictogram, the Gold Move pictogram. The strangest fact is that it is not golden, so, perhaps the routine had different Gold Moves before.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_1WViWrc9s *In the ''Just Dance Now remake, the coach's hair is shorter than in the menu icon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bu7QlKT-s8 *Even though the song is a cover, Jay-z ''can still be heard in the lyrics. Gallery Crazyinlove.jpg|''Crazy In Love Crazyinlovesqa.png|''Crazy In Love'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Crazyinlovejdn.jpg|''Crazy In Love'' (remake) BETA_1.png|Different hair style and color scheme (beta) 640px-Beta 5.jpg|Different color scheme CrazyinloveJD2menu.png|''Crazy In Love'' in Just Dance 2 Crazy In Love dancer.png crazy in love preview picto error.png|Pictogram error in preview gameplay beyonceforfakesiesmenu.png Dance bg crazy love.png|Appearance in D.A.N.C.E.'s background pictos-sprite-crazy.png|Pictograms Crazyinlove cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover crazy in love beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 crazy in love beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 crazy in love beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 crazy in love beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (not golden) Videos File:Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z File:Just Dance 2 "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Crazy In Love - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Wii "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Crazy In Love - The Studio Allstars References Site Navigation it:Crazy in Love zh:疯狂爱恋 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Covered Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Rap Elements Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Pictograms error Category:R&B Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now